


Tranquility

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [78]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Swing, Vibrators, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Dinner time in the Morbius householdAnd Morbie enjoying watching his baby boy's playtime with Jarvis





	Tranquility

Peter was happily swinging in his new swing, kicking his feet and hugging the bat plushy he'd gotten. He jumped when his phone started ringing, “Ned, hey! How's it been?”

Michael was smiling at his happy baby boy happily chattering, making dinner. “How's he been?”

Peter grinned, “He found a DnD group in the building... he's blowing off steam about the last DM being a total KTP type.”

Michael raised a brow, “KTP?”

“Kill the party.” Peter's eyes widened, he squealed and bounced, “Can I can I can I?!”

Michael blinked when Peter suddenly bounced out of the swing and jumped the distance to the island to bounce, “Can you what?”

“Ned wants some backup in the campaign! Can I?” Michael grinned, Peter so wanted to say 'Daddy' but his precious little baby boy was still following the rules about keeping outside parties out of their play.

“When? And where?”

“Ned's hosting the next one! It's on Saturdays, at 7, can I go?”

Michael smirked, “Jarvis, schedule Peter's DnD game, it's weekly I'm guessing.”

Peter nodded and bounced, “So, yes?”

“Yes, you can go.”

Peter squealed and bounced, “Ned! I'm in! So, what is the party missing?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I'm not getting involved,” he grumbled as Peter puppy eyed at him.

“But...”

“Besides, if I was there, there wouldn't be any gaming going on.”

Peter finally shrugged, “So, do I need to stealth bard or-” Peter giggled as he grinned, “Banshee? Oooo banshee's are fun!”

Michael smirked as he set a plate of food in front of Peter, “Don't forget to eat, baby boy.” He was grinning as he crooked a finger for Jarvis to come over, “Did my baby boy leave any gifts for me?”

“Many, sir. How would you like them to be delivered?”

Michael patted the island, smirking as he settled to stool in front of Jarvis' spread legs, eyes never leaving Peter's face as he let Jarvis settle his mouth on his cock, moaning as he began drinking it down. Peter's eyes widened as he licked his lips in the middle of getting a bite of food, “Uh huh, I'm still here, sorry, something- got a little distracted. Thought I saw something weird. Uh huh,” Peter's eyes finally snapped back to focus, “Huh? Wait, which edition did you say?” Peter groaned as he grabbed another bite, “I hate that edition... wait is homebrews allowed?” He smirked, “Oh, I'mma wreck that DM, it's the KTP one right?”

Michael rolled his eyes to Jarvis who smirked, “Would sir like a load while he's drinking?”

Michael's eyes widened, 'yes'. He nearly gagged, coughing softly as he felt come pouring down his chin as he got back to the rhythm of drinking, but by god did that grab his baby boy's attention again, “Uh, yeah, let me... I need to brush up on that edition, I'll call back for more details when I find my build. Alright, later-”

Michael was smiling as he drank while Peter glared at Jarvis, “He requested it, sir.”

“Morbie, you ass, you did that on purpose.” Michael gulped harder as Peter leaned over to lick at his chin, “God you're so hot like this... J, think we can do something like this later?”

“I would need preferences for a simulated batch. We've never used them during oral before, and I only have... default and protocol batch types already presets.”

Michael was smiling, licking his lips when Jarvis finally guided him off, “Best dinner every.”

Peter grumbled, knocking his shoulder, “So, Ned wants me to bring a Banshee and a stealth bard... just in case. Needs some help smacking down a KTP DM. This might take awhile.”

Michael shook his head, “Peter, you know I- DnD just isn't my thing.”

He still smiled and let him rant as he went to the sink to clean up the mess he'd made to tease his little spider. “So, whatever should I send my baby boy off to his play dates with?”

Peter's ramblings stopped instantly, eyes wide, “Need... need to concentrate, Daddy... gotta help the party.”

“So, no buzzy toys,” he fake pouted as his baby boy nodded. “Damn, guess Daddy'll have to think of other things then.”

Peter whimpered, “Daddy, need to concentrate on the party...”

“Then no buzzy toys, understood. Now, how about plugging baby boy's ass and and cage his cock, can't risk my baby boy having that kind of fun, now can we?”

Peter licked his lips, “But... have to concentrate.”

“We'll use the non-buzzy one,” Michael smiled as he hugged his baby boy close, “So, how long's the play date?”

“Ned wanted to pull a long starter session, since they all had to rebuild...”

“So, should I expect my baby boy to get back tired and frustrated?”

Peter smirked, “Maybe.”

“Jarvis, set up a thorough milking session for my baby boy on Saturdays.”

“With pleasure, sir.”

Peter flailed and whimpered, “Only after the session please? Need all my brain cells for the campaign.”

“Each your dinner baby boy, I have a fun playtime set up with Jarvis after.”

Peter moaned, “Can, can I know? Or is it a surprise?”

“Why do you think your swing is down?”

Jarvis was already setting up the small tarp and towels on the floor when Peter looked over his shoulder to whimper at it, “Daddy...”

“Eat your dinner baby boy, you're going to want the energy, Daddy has to work tomorrow and he wants to enjoy watching his baby boy play before he has to go to bed.”

Peter nodded as he started shoveling down food, mumbling questions, Michael just smiled and shook his head before one, “How long are we playing for?”

“Hmmmm, Jarvis, recommendation?”

“Playtime protocol is schedule for a juice and snack break every 2 hours, sir.”

Peter whimpered again, “Um, um...”

“Of course there is rests allowed, young sir. Merely say the help safeword and we can rest.”

Peter nodded, “Okay,” he smiles as he goes back to finishing his plate, “So, am I allowed to know what “Playtime protocol” is?”

Jarvis settled in the swing once his preparations were complete, “Does young sir need any assistant cleaning up?”

Peter frowned and shook his head, “Um, how thorough a cleaning do I need?”

“I would suggest a thorough cleaning, young sir. It may become... messy down the line.”

Peter actually whined, “Is... is “Level up” involved?”

Jarvis shook his head, “No.”

Peter relaxed and bounced when he saw Jarvis' pants shift open to reviel the 'default' sized equipment he'd enjoyed many times by then, “Okay, I'll go get clean!”

“Such a good boy.”

“Yes, he is,” Michael smiled as he finished his own dinner while waiting for his sheepish baby boy to return from the bathroom. “Now, there will be vibrations... But-” Peter's eyes were wide as he shuddered, “They will be able to be turned off. But I don't think you want to.”

“W-why?”

“Because Jarvis isn't allowed to thrust, only swing and hold my baby boy still. And make sure he doesn't touch Daddy's cock.”

Peter was licking his lips as he shuffled over to Jarvis, who was holding out his arms for him to climb up and settled onto his cock. Peter moaned, already shifting them and smiling as he felt Jarvis shift inside, “How... how high of vibrations?”

“No higher than 3, that you are in control of.”

“Jarvis, can I have 1 please?”

“Of course, young sir,” Peter twitched as he felt Jarvis pin his wrists to the arms of the swing before activating the setting.

Peter moaned, shifting as he swung, “Daddy, feels so... 2 please, J.”

“As you wish, young sir,” Jarvis was smiling as his eyes turned arch blue before the vibration turned up. Peter gaped and shot suddenly, his eyes going wide as he gasped and panted as he felt an answering flood inside him. “I've been instructed to match your production times 10.”

Peter whimpered, “Can I... Can I let it out?”

“You would have to be able to get off my cock to do so, young sir. That doesn't happen until a rest is required or break time.”

“Fuck,” Peter gasped, eyes still wide as his body refused to stop shifting, allowing Jarvis's deposit to drip out over his lap and onto the floor below them, “Daddy?”

“Right here, baby boy,” Michael smiled as he sat down, watching his squirming spider, “Are you making a mess, baby boy?”

“J-Jarvis did it, I didn't know0”

“Daddy likes seeing you two all messy. Make a bigger mess for Daddy.”

Peter nodded, “J, did you turn off the vibration?”

“Of course, young sir, you are quite... overstimulated if it remains on through orgasm?”

“Please, turn it back on. Daddy wants us to make a mess.”

“Remember young sir, I only come when you do.”

Peter whimpered as he felt the vibration start on the lowest setting, rocking and swinging them jerkily as he tried to keep the vibration off his prostate, “J, help swing, please?”

“Of course,” Jarvis swung his legs as Peter seemed to collapse against him. “1 hour and 45 minutes until the first break time.”

Peter whimpered as he twitched, “2 please?”

“Of course, young sir.”

“And... and don't turn it off unless I pass out?”

“As you wish, young sir.”

“Love you Daddy,” Peter whimpered as he laid there, swinging and gasping every time the shift put that wonderful vibration against his prostate.

“I love you too baby boy.” Michael was in heaven, watching his beautiful baby boy, already fucked out, limp and drifting as he smiled at him sleepily, randomly seeing those eyes flutter open to gasp and twitch before moaning and squirming as Jarvis' response filled him. “Please tell me you are recording this J.”

“Always, sir, always. Nothing brings me more... pleasure than seeing my charges enjoying themselves and completely happy and safe.”

“J, have you been working on that 'orgasmic response' coding you've been tinkering with?”

“Sir, if I were to be running that, at the moment, I don't think I would ever stop filling young sir.”

“Yeah, you're at a bit of a restriction at the moment, huh? How about next time we go at it hardcore for Peter, you test it out a bit.”

“I- I would enjoy that very much, sir.”

“You aren't the only one.”

Jarvis suddenly shuddered, Peter gasping and jerking, “Forgive me, I- I don't know what got into me.”

“Fuck, I need to let it out, please, that was a lot, stop the flow, J quick!”

Peter seemed to settle, was Jarvis actually blushing? “Forgive me, perhaps it's time to take a rest-”

Michael stood up to help take Peter from him, smirking at how much of the synthetic come was pouring down his baby boy's legs, “Fuck, that's the hottest thing I think I've ever seen. Did you poke the program or something?”

Jarvis nodded, “Misfire, I, unintentionally executed a storage purge. Forgive me.”

Michael smirked, “Baby boy, I'm so proud of you, you got Jarvis to come all on his own.”

Peter was smiling, holding his hand out to Jarvis, “Did, did I get you to orgasm?”

Jarvis was frowning before he smiled as he took the young sir back into his lap, “It appears, you did.”

Peter was beaming, “Jarvis, do that anytime you want!”

Michael was smiling, “Well, preferably not in public. That would be a mess we do not want or need to explain.”

“I... I could have-”

“J, put a restriction on production and storage hold amount, that'll take care of whatever is whining at you, coding wise. Until then, you still need rest or- because Peter is at the point of begging to get back on your cock, I can see it in his eyes.”

“No, I'm, I'm alright to continue. Yes, storage restriction, production restriction, already in place. Shall we continue sirs?”

Peter was watching him with serious eyes, “Color?”

Jarvis' was smirking as his eyes shifted green, making Peter laugh and settled back into position before they went back to their peaceful rocking, “I'm forgetting something, aren't I?”

“Hm? What's that J?”

Jarvis started the vibrations on 1, making Peter twitch before he pinned his hands down against the arms of the swing, “That's better.”

“God, yes it is,” Peter's eyes rolled up when he felt Jarvis suddenly spill into him, “God, how is that hotter than before? Love when J gives me a surprise load.”

Michael was licking his lips as he watched them, “Surprised loads are more than allowed J, Peter's right, they're even hotter than expected ones.”

Jarvis finally seemed to relax, swinging wider as Peter settled and started drifting again. Eyes fluttering open on occasion or gasping or whimpering when Jarvis would suddenly fill him or respond to his orgasm.

 


End file.
